Revenge
by Iniysa
Summary: Sequel to The Haunted: Kendra escapes Hell bent on finishing what she started. Complete!
1. Haunted

Revenge

By Lauren Freeman

A/N: An unplanned sequel! Wahoo! I had been writing tons of different stories but none seemed to go, then I was in the middle of work when a thought came to mind, what happened to Kendra after she died? So here I go! Once again, this story has not been beta read. All mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Thunderbirds.

Chapter One: Haunted

Alan yawned as a loud scream pierced the air from the direction of his daughters nursery. With a sigh he realized it was his turn to get up to check on his one year old twins anyways. Tin Tin lay beside him sound asleep hands resting on the small bulging stomach where their next daughter or son developed. Giving his wife a butterfly kiss to assure he did not wake her, he got up and walked to Lucy's bedroom first to try and calm the crying baby. Grabbing a sippy cup, filling it with milk, he walked up the crib he would soon replace with a toddler bed.

"What's wrong baby?" Alan asked picking up his little girl. She calmed immediately resting her head on his shoulder. It had been months since either of the twins had woken in the night. After a good ten minutes Alan felt like she had calmed down, so he laid her down and gave her, her cup before watching her fall asleep drinking it. He watched her sleep in amazement. It was hard to believe that just two years ago he was fighting for his life from a crazy nurse named Kendra and harboring a secret love for his now wife.

Alan kissed his daughters cheek before heading into the next room where his son slept soundly. Alan almost tripped however on Carters favorite teddy bear now on the floor. With a frown Alan thought it was strange that Carter would throw his teddy out as he never went to sleep without it. With a shrug Alan picked up the teddy, dusted it off and placed it at the foot of Carters crib.

Rubbing Carters forehead he couldn't help but notice that the twins were starting to look different from each other. Lucy's hair was now blond like her fathers, coming down in ringlets to her shoulder. Blue eyes seemed to always be laughing happily. She loved to explore and was walking before she should have been. She could say ten words almost perfectly and was a daddy's girl all the way. Carter however seemed to be the quiet but happy one. He seemed content to sit in a corner by himself playing blocks. His short black hair made him look amazingly like his grandfather Kryno. Upon looking into his brown eyes you would see a child who looked wise beyond his year. Almost like he knew something but was keeping it a tight secret. He was almost like looking at an adult in a babies body. He could speak a few words and was just getting to his feet. He was mamma's boy but seemed to love John the best, which was plainly apparent when John came down to earth or could be heard from his picture.

Alan's family loved his kids and accepted the new people into there tight lifestyles rapidly having nine months to get ready for the new arrivals. Giving his son a soft kiss he made sure everything was in order before grabbing the empty cup of milk from the side of the bed and leaving the room, the door slightly ajar, the baby monitor turned on in case Carter needed anything. Smiling Alan placed the cup into the sink to be washed in the morning with the breakfast dishes. Then with a yawn Alan began the extremely short journey to his bedroom only to find himself flat on his back after walking right into what he would rapidly find out was the bookshelf that normally stood next to the door. With a frown Alan stared at the bookshelf now standing in the door way as if that is where it had always been.

"Very funny Gordon." Alan mumbled before loudly moving the bookshelf back to it's proper spot. He was relieved to find his wife was still asleep and neither babies seemed to have woken up either. With another yawn Alan crawled back into bed falling asleep immediately. When Alan woke again he noticed two things quickly. One the sun was up higher then he normally woke too, and two, his head and arms hurt. With a confused moan Alan rolled out of the empty bed and headed for the bathroom where a clock read eleven fifty-seven AM. But before Alan could be confused by this little detail being he was used to waking up at six AM, he noticed himself in the mirror. A lite bruise sat across his forehead as well as on his shoulders. Then he remembered running in to the bookshelf and quickly decided Gordon was in need of some good payback.

Alan quickly showered and got ready for the day before stepping out into the living area of his little apartment on the island only to find it empty. Stepping out into the hall way he walked into the main part of the house and grinned at seeing Fermat walking towards the kitchen with Carter in his arms. Alan followed and found the rest of his family lounging around in swim trunks smiling. Tin Tin was laughing at a joke Scott had just told her while Lucy sat in Jeff's lap having an entire conversation with her grandpa Jeff in a language only she and Carter could understand. Jeff nodded and responded in turn acting as if he understood perfectly. Alan laughed before sitting down at an empty seat his stomach growling in hunger.

"Geeze kid, you slept late." John laughed looking at the bruise on Alan's forehead. It was a rare occasion when everyone was home, but only for three days. John would go back for his last month of rotation. Then Alan, Tin Tin and the twins would go up for there last rotation before the new baby is born and able to go up with the family.

"Yeah, must have been more tired then I thought, or maybe Gordon's stunt in the middle of the night knocked me out." Alan glared at Gordon who in turn looked up confused.

"And what stunt would that be?" Gordon asked looking somehow both amused and confused at the same time.

"Oh you know moving the bookshelf into the doorway. Running into that really hurt, what if I had, had a baby with me? Oh God, I sounded like a parent right there..." Alan moaned. After gaining sympathy looks from his brothers, an eye roll from his wife and a small chuckle from his father.

"Well little brother, as much as I would like to take credit for it, I can honestly say that I didn't do it." Alan eyed his brother before sighing, his head hurt to much to get into it.

"Anyone what to fess up to it?" Alan asked quietly, no one spoke. "Fine, just don't do it again."

"Da!" Lucy explained before climbing off Jeff's lap and ran over to Alan who picked her up with a smile. She then began to ravage Alan's lunch most of which went onto her clothes then in her mouth.

"Alan Jefferson Tracy, you did not just let her eat that macaroni and cheese! You know how nasty her diapers are when she eats that!" Alan grimaced having not even though of it. "You get her next two dirties." Tin Tin stated matter of fact-ly. Alan nodded glaring at his snickering brothers. Alan managed to grab a couple of bites of food before it was gone. He grabbed Lucy then Carter before walking into the nursery to change there nappies. He had a splitting headache and didn't want to deal with loud brothers. With another yawn he cleaned up and set the kids down to play. Tin Tin and Virgil walked in looking worried.

"Why don't you let me look at your head while Tin Tin watches the kids." Virgil stated. Alan sighed his head hurt to much to argue. He followed Virgil into the infirmary and laid down on an exam bed. As Virgil pulled over the portable body scanner Alan couldn't help but think about all the times he had watched his brothers lay under the machine. After staying in the hospital for so long with the Kendra incident Alan had become the king of safety and was now the only one who had not gotten seriously hurt since becoming an official Thunderbird. This of course was the souse of never ending jokes among the family though Jeff was pleased to notice that since Alan had joined the team full time the others had started to be more safe as well, but bad habits die hard. By that night there would no doubt be some kind of night light up in the darkerer areas of Alan's apartment.

Alan waited patiently for the machine to do it's job scanning his head from all directions. After it finally stopped Alan sat up slowly to avoid jarring his headache. Meanwhile Virgil watched a monitor as images appeared.

"You have a small concussion, looks like it was a bit worse before but it's healing nicely. I am going to get you something for your headache and recommend you not doing anything to strenuous.

"Thanks Virg." Alan smiled before walking out with a bottle of extra-strength acetaminophen in hand. Tired Alan walked back to his apartment but half way there stopped short. Something was different, missing somehow. Scott walked up behind him.

"Hey Al, hear you have a concussion, you okay?" Alan snorted, news traveled at the speed of light in the Tracy household. Virgil must have called everyone with his watch and told them before he had even gotten a foot out the door.

"Yeah I'm fine. Scott, do you get the feeling that somethings missing?" Alan asked still looking around. Scott looked around as well.

"Yeah, I think there is..." They stood there for a good minute before shrugging it off and going in there separate directions.

Alan sighed as the pain reliever took effect just in the nick of time. He was just getting comfortable when a scream that sounded horrifyingly like his wife pierced the air. Alan jumped up and ran into the hallway where he found Tin Tin shaking as she stared up at the crystal chandelier. Alan looked up and gasped, sitting on top of it sat Carter who looked like he didn't know whether to be playing or crying.

"Da!" Carter yelled then began to swing.

"Okay baby, stay still. Daddy is coming up to get you." He then turned towards his now crying wife.

"Honey, can you wait here and catch him if he falls while I go grab the ladder from around the corner?" She shaking-ly nodded her head. Alan patted her on the back before running towards the maintenance closet in the main hallway. Grabbing the small ladder, Alan ran back only to find Tin Tin yelling at Carter to sit still as he had began to swing much harder.

"Carter, stop it this instant!" Alan boomed, Carter stopped with a giggle. Alan quickly plucked his child off the light fixture just as he began to swing again.

"Carter, how did you manage to get up there?" Alan wondered aloud knowing full well that he couldn't have gotten up there on his own.

"Gul!" Carter yelled in response. Alan shook his head not understanding that new word yet. With a large yawn, and knowing he was about to come down off an adrenalin rush he let Tin Tin take Carter before taking the ladder back and turning around to go crawl back into bed, he had made it to the living room when he noticed all the books that were in the book case were now scattered all over the room.

"Okay..." Alan looked around. "Something is not right." He muttered to himself as he walked to the nursery where Tin Tin had taken Carter and was now playing with the kids.

"Uh honey?" Alan spoke looking in through the open top half of the doorway. Tin Tin looked up with a smile. "Do you know what happened out here?" Tin Tin looked confused before setting Carter down in his walker and stepping outside only to stop short.

"I just walked through here not even a minute ago and it was clean! I didn't even hear a peep from out here! How...who...?" Tin Tin stuttered then sat down on the couch. "Wow."

"Yeah, I suppose we should get this cleaned up before my head explodes." Alan mumbled wincing every time he bent down. Together they picked them up and placed them randomly into the book case neither in the mood to put them in the careful order they had, had them in before.

"How could someone make this big a mess in such a short time and I not hear anything?" Tin Tin wondered as she placed the last book up. Alan merely shrugged looking at the time to see if he could take more pain reliever yet. Alan was about to go to bed when he found one last book laying on the bed open, in giant red letters scrolled across page number 666, was one word: REVENGE.

Fermat grinned at his now serious girl friend, Polly; as she recited the atomic equation for fun. Fermat was thinking hard for an equation tougher to beat her with. He was just about to correct her in a simple mistake when the electricity went out. With a frown Fermat stood up. In all his time on Tracy Island, (most of his life.) not once had the electricity even dimmed let alone gone out. Backup generators stood all over the island to keep the electricity on, and backups for the backups could be found just in case, all carefully hidden in disguise as things like rocks and behinds walls as to not mess with the scenery. Fermat stepped out into the dark hallway and began to make his way towards the dining room slash lounge where he knew everyone probably would go because it was bright even without electricity. As he walked in he noticed everyone seemed to be as confused as he was as they all struggled to talk over each other the room was getting rather loud when Jeff walked in.

"Silence!" Jeff yelled, the room went silent.

"Okay, obviously we have a massive generator malfunction. Your going to separate into twos, and go to your assigned generators" He handed the silent group each a piece of paper that told them who there partner was and what generators to go to.

"Keep in touch via your watches and lets see what's wrong here." Jeff grabbed Carter as he and Tin Tin left through the back doors.

"Come on Harvard boy!" Alan laughed grabbing Lucy and placing her on his shoulder.

"I-I was j-j-just about to give my comeback math problem to Poly!" Alan laughed.

"You are so in love!" Fermat could only nod happily.

"I'm just glad I found s-s-someone, classes are much ha-ha-harder at Harvard then they were at Wharton."

"Well duh, and you know when you filled out that application that I wasn't coming with you. Ac truly I am kind of enjoying doing my collage classes on line, with so many people around here. I'm bound to find someone who can help me with the stuff I don't understand." Alan stated.

"Do you know what your majoring in yet?" Fermat asked as they climbed up the last steps to the number five generator.

"Yes, I think I do actruly though I haven't told anyone yet. I am majoring in Engineering and Minoring in Astronomy." Alan grinned.

"This from the boy who hated school?" Fermat also grinned. Fermat had his own running joke with the amount of times he had changed majors. Every week when he called, someone always managed to get the question: 'So Fermat, what you going to be this week?'. Much to his chagrin. The more science classes he took however the more interest in other majors he got, all scientific and math majors of course. "I am going into astrophysics this week."

"Astrophysics...sounds like a headache to me." Alan grinned.

Alan took off his backpack and pulled out a compact traveling play pin which was extra tall so that Lucy could not get out of it. Setting her inside they turned to get started on the generator. They had gotten it open and were half way into testing the wires when Alan got a strong sensation that something was wrong. With a slight jump Alan jumped up and around. The feeling that something was wrong only got stronger.

"Alan? What's wrong?" Fermat asked as he finished the last wire. They were all functioning fine.

"I have a bad feeling. I also feel like we are being watched."

"Are you sure it's not Lucy?" Fermat asked. They glanced at Lucy who was uncharacteristically huddled in a corner shaking. Upon further inspection found she was silently sobbing looking completely terrified.

"Lucy honey," Alan picked up his baby who clung to him before letting out loud sobs." The hair on the back of Alan's neck stood up further and in pure instinct had him running down the steps, Fermat was close behind having felt the same sensation. They did not even no that there watches had sprung to life.

"Did you find any...are you running?" Johns voice spoke. Before they could answer however, the generator above them blew up in a large orange fire ball coming down after them. They dived in different directions, Alan a little more careful with the baby in his arms. The fireball hit the ground below them.

"Alan, Fermat! Are you alright? Is Lucy okay? Someone answer me!" John yelled and was quickly followed by the others on the island, but received no answer.

"Alan sat up and looked down at his watch which was now blank. He did not feel well enough to think much about it because his headache was now back with a vengeance. Fermat crawled over to Alan and a now sniffling Lucy's side.

"Your heads bleeding." Fermat stated opening the first aid pack from his bag.

"Figures." Alan mumbled.

"I think my watch is broken." Fermat whispered trying not to aggravate Alan's head.

"Mine too." Alan whispered.

"Strange..." Fermat stated moving his right ankle. But quickly stopped with a gasp.

"Are you alright?" Alan asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I think I sprained my ankle." Fermat shrugged. They were interrupted by a rescue from International Rescue themselves. Well it was more like there would be rescuers were running past them up the hill having not seen them in the trees. They turned around however when an angry yell issued by Lucy was made behind them.

"Are you alright?" Virgil asked.

"Why didn't you answer your watches?" Scott demanded. Tin Tin ran over seemingly out of nowhere to Lucy scooping her up in a hug as she once again began to sob. She hated the fact that she seemed to always be crying these days but it was a small price to pay to bring new life into the world. Brining Carter into her arms before leaning up against Alan. Alan placed his arms around them despite his throbbing head.

Virgil took over for Fermat in dressing Alan's head before turning to Fermat and splinting his ankle. That's when the rest of the family ran over.

"Why is NO ONE answering their watches?" Jeff yelled. Scott jumped before he and Virgil looked down at there blank watches in confusion.

"We did not even hear them go off." Virgil stated. "I don't understand." He mumbled. The hair on Alan's, Tin Tin's and Fermat's backs went up once again.

"We have to get down the hill, now!" Alan yelled standing up suddenly pulling his wife and children up with him. They began to run though they did not no why. They had just gotten to the beach when another explosion rocked the island sending another fire ball directly to where they had just been standing. Fermat looked at Alan who in turn looked at Tin Tin. The three stared wide eyed at each other for a moment silently communicating their fears and confusion.

"Maybe we could go up to Five early?" Alan whispered to Tin Tin. Fermat who heard him spoke.

"Can I come with you?" Fermat whispered.

"Somethings definitely up." Tin Tin whispered back. She received only nods.

"Well I think I know which generator is broken!" Virgil stated. Alan turned back to look up at what was left of the generator he had just minutes ago had his head in and sighed. '

"Do you get the feeling were being watched?"

A/N: Chapter one is finished! Yes! I decided to write a sequel after a request and a sudden 'what if' thought. The story took shape from there and soon I had the entire sequel planned out. Hope everyone enjoys! - Lauren


	2. Missing

A/N: Wahoo! It's been edited! I am so sorry for the LONG updates and for taking to long to edit this! I am currently working almost 50 hours a week at work with only one day off and am exhausted. Hopefully in the next couple of weeks we will FINALLY get more people hired and I can go back to my normal 40 hours, with two days off. :)

Chapter Two: Missing

Alan groaned as the longest day of his life continued, after yet another scan of his head in the infirmary, he was given permission to go to bed, finally. He closed his eyes with a sigh...

"Alan, wake up." Tin Tin shook him.

"Nooooooo..." Alan moaned. Surly he was aloud SOME sleep!

"It's been three hours and we think we have a ghost who is after us. It's the only explanation we can think of."

"We?" Alan asked carefully sitting up, relieved when his headache did not return. Fermat sat down on his bed looking serious. "Did something else happen?"

"The kids clothes are covered in red paint. It couldn't have been a practical joke by anyone here as everyone else are still outside fixing that generator." Tin Tin stated.

"I haven't seen any ghost...but I think your right. We should get the kids to safety as soon as possible." Alan told them deep in thought.

"Five?" Fermat asked.

"That's what I'm thinking, it's the furthest away from us they can get and yet still be here."

Tin Tin nodded in agreement, obviously distressed about being away from her children for the first time ever.

"What's are excuse?" Fermat asked.

"Quality time with John?" Alan more questioned then stated. "I think I can work this out with John." John was the only brother of the three that had been told the real story of Kendra and the ghosts. "Let's see if he's available to talk in private, maybe he needs a break or something." The others nodded as Alan lifted his watch and pressed a button.

"That's if he's away from the magnetic f-f-field messing with communication." Fermat added.

"Alan to John."

"John here, what's up sprout?" John appeared sitting under a tree.

"Are you alone?" Tin Tin asked.

"For the moment, yeah. Why?"

"Remember us telling you about the ghosts?" Alan asked. John's eyes got wide as he nodded, a chill ran down his spine.

"Yeah."

"I think we may have a ma-ma- a vengeful ghost problem on our hands."

"You really think so?" John asked.

"Yeah, it seems to be centered around Fermat, Tin Tin and I. Were worried about the kids."

"You want me to take them up to Five with me tomorrow morning?" John asked.

"Just until we can fix this problem. I don't think it will last that long." Tin Tin told him.

"How do we convince dad?"

"You don't get enough time with them." Alan said.

"And the kids new areas need to be tested before they go up there for three months." Tin Tin jumped in.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. Scott's coming, I'm going to get back to work." Alan nodded before turning off his watch.

"What time is it anyways?" Alan asked now wide awake.

"Four." Fermat answered.

"Uhh...I need to go check on Three to make sure she's ready for her early morning launch."

"Okay sweetly. I'm going to go check on the babies." Alan gave his wife a kiss before nodding at Fermat. They all stood up and stretched before Tin Tin headed for the nursery and Alan and Fermat for the silos. The two minute walk was made in silence as they thought about what was going on. They got to work on checks immediately. They had only been working of a few minutes when they heard Tin Tin scream.

"Alan! Carters gone!" Tin Tin's voice somehow carried all the way down to them. A sinking feeling washed through Alan.

"This is n-n-not happening." Fermat mumbled as Alan shut Thunderbird Three up again. He would have to get up early tomorrow to finish checks if he didn't get a chance to do it that night. They found Tin Tin in the lounge shaking with Lucy held tightly in her arms.

"This has got to stop, Alan." She growled.

"I know, let's find Carter." Alan hugged his wife and child. She nodded and Fermat stepped up.

"I talked t-to your father, Alan. They are on there wa-wa-way." Alan nodded. Where should they start? Did Carter somehow managed to get out and wonder off, or did their ghost problem have something to do with it. The room filled up with family members and friends.

"Wow, this place gets really hot without air conditioning." Gordon mumbled the obvious.

"What happened?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know! I had just gone into check on the twins while they napped. They were fine so I went into the living room to clean. I heard Lucy begin to cry so I went back in and Carter was gone!"

"But you were in the living room, that means he had to get by you to leave the apartment. Plus you would have heard him getting out of his crib." Scott stated looking confused.

"I know! I don't understand it!" Tin Tin wailed, her emotions starting to come to the surface again. She had thus far managed not to cry but it was becoming more difficult by the minute.

"Alright, we can work on the generator after we have found Carter. Let's split up and start inside." Jeff stated. They all went there separate ways.

"Carter!" Alan called for what had to be the twentieth time already as he searched the apartment.

"You won't find him..." A whisper spoke seemingly from everywhere. Alan froze in utter fear. He knew that voice, it still haunted his nightmares.

"No! Your dead!" Alan yelled turning in circles, and then there she was, looking exactly like she did the day she died. Well there was one exception, her eyes. Blood red evil stared at him with a cruel smile.

"Oh God." Alan gasped.

"That's right Mr. Tracy. Thought something like death would stop me from finishing what I started? I always finish what I start. You always were a stupid boy, now...on with the games! I have all of eternity to play them with you and your little family, but I won't need it. What should I do first, hmm...I could always kill them one by one making you watch. I already have one as a matter of fact..."

"NO!" Alan yelled desperate as he lunged for the spot that was now empty. Her evil laugh echoed off the walls.

"Alan?" Tin Tin yelled coming in to the room. "What's wrong?" She ran in and grabbed her shaking husband in a comforting hug.

"Kendra! Our ghost...demon...whatever, is Kendra!" His nightmares were coming alive before his waking eyes.

Tin Tin gasped in horror. "Are you sure?" She whispered now also shaking in terror.

"She was standing here saying she's here to finish the job she started only now she's going to kill everyone around me first." Tin Tin, she has Carter!" Alan sobbed.

"No...no...no..." Tin Tin gulped. "No..."

"We'll s-s-s-stop this, we have to! Where would she take him?" Fermat, who had ran in unnoticed; stated, slightly out of breath and trembling.

"I-I-I don't know." Tin Tin stated trying to catch her breath.

"The infirmary!" Alan exclaimed, but before they could go check it out the emergency alarm went off via there watches. When the electricity had gone out the alarm transferred over to the watches. It was something they did not like to do especially if a member was in a public area. But when you could do nothing else... Alan held it to his ear as he continued on towards the infirmary. The call for help was so faint you could barely hear it. He was blocked however from going much further when all of his brothers seems to appear out of no where going the opposite direction.

"Alan, Tin Tin, Fermat We have to go on this call, Fermat come with us, Tin Tin and Alan stay here and look for your son." We will be back as soon as we can." Scott stated before disappearing around the corner. Normally Alan would be incredibly mad at being left behind but at the moment he needed to find his child and defend his family nothing else mattered.

"Let's go, keep your watch comm loud so that we can hear if something happens." Jeff yelled going to take Alan's place on the mission. Alan nodded even though he knew his father could not see him. He had only one goal on the mind: Carter. Alan finally made it to the infirmary, but it appeared to be empty.

"Carter?" Alan yelled, he was met with nothing but the echo of his voice. He began to desperately search ever corner, cabinet and craves in the giant room until there was no place left to look. His heart stopped as he turned towards the door in the back of the room, it was the only part of the infirmary not yet searched and he prayed his son was not in there.

The Body Room, so nicely named by Gordon. Living on an island you could not go down the road to a hospital if you were hurt or even dead. It was the one room everyone hoped would never be used, as it was the place where the bodies were stores until they could be transported to the mainland. Alan opened the door. A wall of what looked like large metal drawers stood before him. Terrified, Alan began to open each one quickly getting a good glance of the inside of each one. When he had pulled out the last one he could only sigh in relief when he found Carter was not there. With a shaky breath Alan stepped out of The Body Room only come to a complete halt. A bag of O negative blood lay cut open on the floor beneath his feet, Carters type. Looking up Alan gasped as the word RAVENGE appeared in blood across the wall, dripping down it to form a dark and light red puddle on the ground. Alan shook in fury and terror. Where could he be? Alan ran out of the room at top speed wondering to where he should go next. A baby screaming stopped him in his tracks, hope pulsing back in to him only to find the crying baby was Lucy wrapped in Tin Tin's arms.

"Shh...baby. We'll find him...shh..." she cooed but it did nothing to stop the wailing. Together they searched the living room, dining room and kitchen. A loud bang was heard and suddenly the electricity came back on.

"Let's split up again, I'll go down to the silos." Alan said. Tin Tin nodded.

"I will go outside." Tin Tin stated but before they could move Lucy began to vomit all over herself, Tin Tin and the floor.

"Oh Lucy!" Tin Tin cried, feeling helpless. She had tried everything she could to get her baby to calm down but nothing had worked. It felt like the walls were caving in on them. Alan stood frozen, feeling what must be a panic attack beginning before he came to his senses and grabbed a large roll of paper towels. But a beep from his wrist distracted him as he turned his arm to look into his watch. Johns face appeared looking grossed out, as seconds before the watch had been facing the vomit.

"Hey Alan, Carter's here!" John exclaimed. Alan looked at John as if he had two heads.

"What?"

"He somehow got into Thunderbird Twos infirmary. He is safe but won't stop crying. How are we going to explain this to the others, though." John asked. Alan was silent, he didn't have an answer. John continued.

"I don't think Carter likes flying without you, he hasn't stopped screaming, it's making him sick. He has thrown up three times. Virgil is on the Virge of putting an IV in him to rehydrate. Don't worry I know how much Carter LOVES needles and I stopped him." John laughed as he walked toward the infirmary.

"Put him on, I have an idea." Alan stated looking at the still screaming Lucy. John handed the watch over to Carter who was about to throw it across the room when he noticed Lucy on the screen. Alan had handed her his watch. They both stopped crying immediately, there was an audible sigh from everyone involved.

"We can't keep this up." Alan mumbled, his heart still going a mile a minute. Alan turned around only to find Kendra leaning up against the wall, arms crossed with a death glare on her face. Alan grabbed Tin Tin's arms and moved her to look in Kendra's direction only now she wasn't alone.

Monsters, was the only word to truly describe them. They were not people, more like fire giants. An enormous boom rocked the building as a giant flame rose engulfing Kendra and the demons. Tin Tin screamed grabbing Lucy as they ran in the opposite direction. Once in a safe area Alan ran back grabbing the fire extinguisher on his way. The house automatic fire sprinkler system had already turned on but was doing little to dissipate the flames now engulfing the curtains. Finally all the flames were out leaving only heavy, suffocating, blackish gray smoke in its wake. Alan opened a window to let the smoke out and as he coughed violently, then turned around and left, looking decidedly very dirty.

"Oh Alan! Are you okay? I wanted to call you over your watch comm but..." She pointed at Lucy who was still staring wide eyed at her twin brother as if a single blink might make Carter disappear.

"A little smoke inhalation, but nothing to worry about." Alan smiled trying not to cough. Alan hugged his wife making her a little dirty as well. She suddenly stiffened and pushed him away.

"Don't you ever do that again, Alan Tracy!" She yelled causing Lucy to wimpier.

"The house could have burnt down, I needed to assure that the fire went out." Alan stated with all the calm he could muster. His nerves were coming to there ends and all the hard work he had put into controlling his temper was beginning to slip.

The couple always had one knock down drag out fight a month, it's what kept them sane somehow. But they were always away in private when it happened.

"Why you? You have children you know!" Tin Tin growled.

"Who else was going to do it? Brains? Not only is he currently busy with a mission, but he too has a child! You? Your pregnant! I'm not willing to chance our unborn child's or your life." Alan growled back. Lucy made a whimpering sound as she clutched the watch tighter. Then in what must have cost her a lot of strength Lucy looked up and away from the watch.

"Top!" She yelled at her parents looking stern before quickly looking back at the watch.

"Now is not the time or the place, Tracy." Tin Tin snapped.

"I'm not the one who started this, Tracy!" Alan shot back.

"Don't be such a child!" Tin Tin yelled. A roar above them made them stop as Thunderbird Two came in for a landing. Alan growled before turning to head for the silos where his other child was.

"Don't you walk away from me! This is not over!" Tin Tin's voice followed him out.

"Not by a long shot!" Alan yelled back. He walked into the silos just as the engines were cutting off.

"The rescue over already?" Alan asked, the walk had cooled him down quite a bit.

"We got to the site and found that Two wasn't really needed, so I dropped off Dad and Fermat and came home." Virgil told him as he handed Carter over to Alan's waiting arms. After making sure the watch comm in Carters hand was on mute on there end, Virgil grinned at his brother.

"You should know by now how unreasonable Tin Tin gets when she is pregnant." Virgil laughed. "The rest of us are thankful you didn't let the house burn down." Alan rolled his eyes at his brother having forgotten that with his watch comm on Virgil had heard the entire fight. Alan gave Carter a kiss as he looked him over just in case.

"He's fine, not a mark on him." Virgil grinned at the protective father. Alan nodded in relief. Maybe Kendra's abilities as far as she claimed. Alan felt a breeze of hot air on his ear and he tensed up.

"I can't kill you Alan Tracy...yet. But I can make you want to kill yourself." Was whispered into his ear by the voice he would never forget. Virgil heard nothing.

"Well Two is ready, I'm going to find out how the mission is going." Alan nodded and the three headed for the office, Alan slightly shaking.

"T-t-the fire out, Alan?" Brian's asked with a glance there way.

"Yeah, I have a window open to try and clear the air a little. There's going to be fire, smoke and water damage." Alan reported.

"How did it s-s-start?"

"No idea." Alan lied. "How did you get the electricity back on?"

"R-r-r-rewired the generators to go straight to the backup generators before the mi-mission started. I just had to flip a few sw-sw-witches. Could you wa-wa-monitor the computers while I go to the ba-ba-restroom?" Alan nodded and Brains hurried out of the room. .

"Carter!" Tin Tin yelled as he ran in and traded babies. Alan took his wrist comm from Lucy as Virgil did the same from Carter and put them back onto there wrist. The small group moved to the TV to find out how the mission was going but were disappointed.

"Yes, it looks like the Thunderbirds have done it again." Back to you, Smith..."

Flipping it off Virgil turned towards the computer but Alan was already there.

"Base to Thunderbird One." Alan stated into the microphone.

"Thunderbird One here." Scott's voice spoke. Tin Tin pulled out a wipe from the diaper bag and began to clean Alan's dirty face. Alan rolled is eyes in amusement.

"How was the rescue?" Alan asked.

"Good, very easy compared to others we have done. We are heading home now." Scott spoke.

"Good to hear, base out."

"Thunderbird One out." The alarm went off immediately after blaring loudly causing everyone to jump a foot. Alan hit a button and a voice came through the radio.

"P-please...I need help. Thunderbirds..." Came a little girls voice.

"This is International Rescue, what's wrong?" Alan asked like he would to one of his own children.

"The ground shook. I was in the basement and the stairs came down. I – I yelled but no one came. Umm...I am not supposed to be on daddy's radio." The girl sniffed.

"What's your name?"

"Julie."

"How old are you Julie?"

"Six, am I in trouble for using daddy's radio?"

"Of course not, this is an emergency, you did the right thing. Now can you tell me your address?"

"Yeah, it's..." She recited her address which was located in California. After gathering enough information he turned back to Julie.

"Okay, stay by the radio, I am going to talk to my fellow Thunderbirds and make sure they are on there way. I will come right back, okay?"

"Promise?" Julie asked sounding on the verge of tears.

"Promise." Alan told her.

"Okay. I will be right here." She sniffed. Alan turned her switch to mute so that he could hear her but she could not hear him before turning to Virgil who was already re-zipping his uniform and standing in front of his portrait.

"Go ahead and go for now, I will divert One." Alan stated. "Thunderbirds are go." Virgil nodded before stepping behind his picture and disappearing.

"Base to Thunderbird One."

"Are you that board, Alan?" This time is was John who spoke.

"Ha ha, you have another rescue." Alan quickly gave John the information.

"FAB, tell Virge to bring extra gasoline for One, better safe then sorry." John said repeating Scott who was talking in the background.

"FAB, Base to Thunderbird Two..."

"I heard, get back to Julie...hey, where is Brains? Sure is taking a long restroom break."

"I'll go look for him. I'm leaving the kids with you." Tin Tin told him before leaving the room. Alan nodded already back with Julie.

"Julie? Are you still there?"

"Yeah...I thought you may not really come back."

"I promised didn't I?" Alan smiled.

"How are you doing? Are you hurt?"

"No, I don't think so. But I'm scared."

"It's alright to be scared."

"Have you ever been scared?" Julie asked.

"Of course."

"What were you scared for?"

"Well, there were several times. I have one year old twins and one of them recently disappeared, I was very scared then."

"Did you find him?"

"Yep and he is sitting next to me now. Say hi Carter."

"Hi." Carter yelled with a toothy grin.

"Hi Carter." Julie called back sounding a little better. "When else have you been scared?"

"Well a couple of years ago I got very sick and had to go to the hospital."

"But you got better?"

"Yep,"

"Have you ever been more scared?"

"Just before I got sick my family was in danger and I didn't know if I would see them again. I was terrified then."

"More scared then when you went to the hospital?"

"Way more scared." Alan frowned at the memories.

"Wow, did you get them back?"

"They are on there way to help you right now."

"Wow..."

"Yep do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Uh-huh! I have a baby brother and a big sister, she is eleven years old."

"Wow, do you like them?"

"No, Sally is stupid and mean. She used to play with me, now she won't even let me play with her toys!"

"Oh, things will eventually get better."

"Nu-uh. And Alan, all he does is cry and make smelly diapers." Alan laughed.

"All babies are like that, Alan huh? That's my name."

"Really? Neat! My brother has the same name as a Thunderbird man!" Alan laughed at this.

"Alan, were here." Scott's voice broke in.

"Okay Julie, my brother Scott is there and is going to help you out now, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you, Alan!"

Alan hit mute on his end and sat back listening to Scott try to locate the girl exactly. The loud blaring sound of the alarm made him jump again. He hit the button.

"Calling International Rescue!" A voice of authority called loudly. Lucy looked up from her blocks.

"No yell!" Lucy exclaimed then got back to work.

"This is International Rescue."

"This is Captain John Klines of the Colorado fire squad. A fire has broken out and has trapped three families in there homes. The fire is coming too close and we need the people out and we can't get through the fire to get to them. Alan shook his head.

"About how much time do you estimate until the fire reaches those houses?"

"Less then an hour."

"Okay stay on this line and I will be right back with you."

"Base to Thunderbird Two."

"Thunderbird Two here."

"What is you status?"

"Arrived on scene and helping pull a roof off Julies basement."

"Estimated time until your finished?"

"Thirty-minutes."

"You don't have that long, you have another mission in a Colorado fire."

"Are you kidding me?" Virgil asked.

"Negative. Get going. I am sending you the coordinates. There are families trapped in there houses surrounded by fire.

"FAB, taking Fermat with me in Two."

"FAB" Alan switched to the Captain.

"Alright, I have deployed a rescue team. They're coming from a rescue in California. Estimated time of arrival twenty minutes."

"Thank you, sir."

"Call me if you need anything else or if the situation changes."

"Will do, sir." The alarm went off before he had turned the Captain off. Alan turned off Colorado and got the next one turned on.

"International Rescue, can you here me?" A womans voice cam over sounding annoyed.

"This is International Rescue."

"Oh good! Took you long enough, I must have been waiting for like...a whole thirty seconds!"

"Ma'am, do you have an emergency?" Alan could feel the pain reliever wearing off rapidly so he dry swallowed two more pain pills.

"Well yes, that IS why I called!" Alan wanted to "accidentally" hang up on this woman but knew that he couldn't...yet.

"What is your emergency?"Alan asked after a moment of silence.

"Well it's about time you asked!"

"Sorry Ma'am."

"Whatever. Now my cat, Snuggles; is stuck way up at the top of a tree, and all those police officers and fire fighters are all busy in yet another forest fire. Honestly this is much more important."

"Ma'am, that's not what were here for. The local authorities will help you get your cat down as soon as they can."

"WHAT? But what if she is hungry? My poor kitty!"

"Sorry ma'am." Alan flicked the switch off with a satisfied smile.

Bringing up the report file-ing system on the computer, Alan quickly wrote his reports on the calls and everything that happened. He finished by making sure a copy of the recording made of each distress call was attached. Sitting back Alan turned on his watch and called Tin Tin.

"Yes Alan?"

"Were you able to find Brains? It's been two hours."

"No! And I have checked every restroom here...twice! It's like he just disappeared."

"Have you tried his watch?" Alan asked. There was a long pause before Alan heard his wife curse for the first time. Tin Tin hit a button and the screen went blank.

Alan rolled his eyes as he sat back making funny faces at his children. They giggled and were quick to try and copy him. The alarm went off again and if Alan's head didn't already hurt he probably would have let it fall to the desk. Instead he flicked the switch.

"Can anyone here me?" A deep man's voice spoke.

"This is International Rescue."

"Listen, I was rock climbing and fell. Your the first and only person who has answered my call for help in three hours.

"Are you in any immediate danger?"

"...No, I don't think so."

"Alright, sir. Sit tight for a moment while I see what I can do real quick. I will call you back at this frequency as soon as something is happening."

"Thank you." Alan flicked another switch.

"Wyoming Emergency."

"Yes, this is International Rescue, you have a man trapped..." Alan gave them the information.

"Thank you, sir. We can handle it." The dispatcher stated.

"Thank you." Alan switched back to the victim.

"Sir?"

"Still here."

"The Wyoming Emergency Rescue Team is on the way now."

"That's a relief, this harness has really given me a wedgey," Alan laughed silently.

"Well hopefully you can be free of it soon. Call if you need anything else."

"Will do, and thank you again."

"No problem." Alan jumped when Brains walked in zipping up his fly.

"Wh-what are you doing, Alan?" Brains looked confused.

"Manning the fort like you asked me too. Where have you been?"

"I went to the ba-ba-restroom."

"For two and a half hours? And in what bathroom? Everyone of them has been checked..twice!" Alan asked looking at him like he had two heads.

"What?" Brains yelled, looking at the clock wide eyed.

"I've answered four calls and Virgil came back with Carter only to have to go back out again, we have two separate missions going at the moment." Alan brought him up to date. Before Brains could trade places with Alan, Tin Tin appeared on Brains watch.

"Brains! Oh thank goodness. I was really worried! Where are you?"

"The office with A-A-Alan." There was a pause from Tin Tin's side.

"ALAN JEFFERSON TRACY!" Tin Tin yelled as Alan grabbed the kids and ran for it.


	3. Dragons Flight

A/N: WAHOO! It's up! I am proud of this fact as I had not planned to even attempting to type this until AFTER I move on Oct15th and then unpack. But not being in the mood to pack in the first place was good motivation. G You will also be happy to know that on paper, the story is done! G Now to type...

Chapter Three: Dragons Flight

Alan woke up feeling refreshed. With the exception of Brains two and a half hour laps in the restroom the night before, everything went smoothly with no sign of Kendra. Tin Tin feared it might mean Kendra was building up strength to hit them hard. A sort of calm before the storm theory. Alan had shuddered at the thought of those implications.

Glancing at the clock Alan noticed it was five AM, time to get Thunderbird Three ready for it's early morning flight. Tin Tin rolled out of bed mumbling something about early mornings and shooting someone. She needed to get the children ready for their own adventure in space.

It had been a bumpy argument with Jeff the evening before when they had broached the subject of the twins going up with John into space. However Jeff was highly outnumbered with very valid points being thrown at him. After a good hour Jeff had agreed to the idea hopping John could handle the responsibility the twins demanded as well as his own job.

Alan gave his wife and kids a kiss before jumping into the shower, coffee waiting for him when he got out clean and refreshed. Breakfast was handed to him by Ohana as he walked by the kitchen on his way to the silos.

"Thank you, Ohana." Alan grinned as his stomach growled at the mere smell of hot eggs, pancakes, a biscuit, and two strips of bacon.

"You're welcome sweetheart. You should not go on an empty stomach." Alan awkwardly ate as he walked.

Getting the rocket ready was fairly quick having finished checks the night before. However he wanted to do some checks over again knowing Kendra was on the loose.

"You need to be careful." A strange voice spoke behind him. Alan turned around and sighed. Another ghost, this one looked normal. No fire nipping at his feet.

"What?" Alan asked.

"You need to be careful. Kendra was weak but she made a deal with the devil himself. He wants a Tracy and you have been marked." The hair on the back of Alan's neck stood up.

"He can't do that." Alan stated wide eyed.

"No he can't but he is going to try anyways. If he succeeds war will break out, bigger then has been seen before, yet smaller then the Armageddon that will come long after your time.

"How do I stop her?" Alan's voice shook.

"With help. Just as the devil is choosing his demons to help Kendra, God is choosing his angles to help you. Until then Kendra is still weak but that wont stop her from trying to get you again in the meantime."

"She's been silent since early yesterday evening."

"Were afraid she is building up enough strength for something major. We will be with you if she tries something."

"Are you a ghost?"

"No, I'm an angel, though there are quite a few 'ghosts' up there who speak very highly of you."

"What should I call you?"

"Jimmy, or Jim for short I suppose."

"Thank you, Jim." Alan whispered feeling a little better knowing he now had a more divine help. Jimmy nodded before he disappeared just as John walked in with a cart full of bags.

"Are you sure you won't send Five crashing down to earth with all of that?" Alan joked. "For that matter we may never get off the ground because we're to heavy to lift off!" John rolled his eyes.

"Better let me fly then."

"Dream on, John." Alan laughed. Tin Tin and Fermat appeared with just as much stuff as John was bringing aboard.

"Okay seriously now, the twins already have most of this stuff on Five"

"But what if..." Tin Tin started, Alan interrupted her by beginning to pull out stuff. In the end three forth of the things on the cart was moved to a 'not going' pile.

"They wont run out of clothes, and even if they do that is what the washing machine is for. They have plenty of toys and sippy cups. I'll allow the teddy bears, food, milk and diapers as you can never have enough of those it seems." Alan told her now having it down from five bags to one. Tin Tin sighed in resignation not looking at all happy. Alan gave her a kiss on the cheek before beginning to move all the luggage into his Bird, the others helped him. Meanwhile Carter and Lucy dug through the toys in the left behind pile and grabbed one each before moving over to a corner to play with them.

Alan laughed when he saw what toys his children had picked before deciding to let them take them for something to occupy then on the trip up.

Jeff and the rest of the family arrived to say goodbye to John and the babies.

"Now, your sure you want to do this?" Jeff asked John about the babies.

"Daad...if I get an emergency call; the kids will be fine in the playroom, and Brainman will be up there and is programed to help with them now." John smiled. Jeff sighed in defeat.

"Okay, well be careful. And call if you can't handle it."

"FAB." John smiled before turning to his brothers and rolling his eyes. Scott opened his mouth as if to scolded him but Alan noticed this and quickly began to speak.

"Well then, lets get settled in and ready. Were scheduled to take off in ten minutes."

"FAB." John said again. After one more round of hugs, Alan and Tin Tin got the twins into their special chairs directly behind Alan.

Tin Tin somehow found more tears in her ducts and was crying while trying to smile as she gave the kids farewell kisses. Finally after Alan had the engines ready to go, and all preflight checks done, Tin Tin came up to him.

"Be careful honey, get the kids and John up safely and come home safe as well." Alan gave her a kiss and nodded.

"I love you, sweet." Alan whispered.

"I love you, too." With that Tin Tin left the rocket. As soon as the hatch was shut, Alan began the count down.

Thunderbird Three request permission to take off." Alan spoke into the microphone.

"Permission granted. God speed Thunderbird Three."

"Lift off in Five, four, three, two, one." With a blast of fire they were off, shooting for the sky. Alan's favorite part of going to space was as they left the atmosphere and the light of day turned quickly to night. starry sky above the earth. Pushing in the route number of Thunderbird Five, Alan put Three into autopilot.

"So what all are you bringing?" Alan asked.

"Books on learning Spanish and American Sign Language. More games, chocolate, other books...you know me." John grinned. He had never brought the forbidden chocolate up to space before Alan had began rotation up there and snook it up on his first rotation. Since then it was a temptation he could not resist.

"Any good music?" Alan grinned.

"A few compact jewels, but other then that...I like to listen to radio stations from around the world." Alan nodded. He had discovered that perk on accident.

"Da!" Lucy called. Alan turned around in his seat.

"What's up, Lucy?" Alan asked his grinning daughter.

"Spa?"

"Yep, were in space!" John answered.

"Yeah!" Both children yelled. Alan grinned.

Alan sighed in relief as he docked with Thunderbird Five with out any problems. Opening the hatch Alan unlocked Lucy and Carter and helped them down off the chair.

"Go play, da?" Carter asked.

"Not yet. We have to carry everything in first. Grab your toys." The two picked up their toys almost shaking in excitement. Alan grabbed two bags before leading the way into Thunderbird Five. Alan led them into there play room and shut the gate that served as the door so that John or whoever was up there with them could keep an eye on them without keeping the door open.

The twins took one look at all of the toys upon entering, dropped the toys they came with and ran for the new moving them into the middle of the room creating an instant mess. Just beyond the only room was the children's bedroom. Complete with the small beds with rails on them, and small dressers. The whole room was painted in sooting colors to promote calm and sleeping, very unlike the play room.

Alan gave both twins a big hug. "You have to behave and take care of your Uncle John, okay?"

"You no stay?" Lucy asked.

"No honey, daddy needs to go see mommy back on earth. This is your mission, not mine." Having grown up within International Rescue the twins were very aware of the meaning of rescues and missions. Their eyes got wide, they were always asking when they could go on missions. Carter however shook his head.

"Then I see mommy too." Carter told him.

"No your both are in charge of taking care of Uncle John, remember?" I will be back soon." Alan smiled.

"Pwomise?" Lucy asked.

"Promise." Alan grinned before taking a breath and painfully leaving the room. This leaving thing was a lot harder then he thought it would be.

"I love you!" Alan called over his shoulder.

"Love you too, daddy!" The twins yelled back. Alan smiled, how would he live without them?

"Alright John, do you need help with anything before I take off?" Alan asked, but before he could hear an answer the alarm rang. Alan stepped up to the consul as John seemed trapped behind everything he brought up with him.

"Help, please!" A womans voice spoke.

"This is International Rescue." Alan replayed.

"A dam broke! There are at least ten families out here on their roofs, probably more. I tried calling the locals, the water is rising!" The woman told him panic in her voice.

"Okay stay calm, about how long do you think you have before the roofs are over come?" Alan asked.

"Umm...Ricky! How long do you think we have before the water reaches us?...Are you sure?..." Her voice came back to Alan. "An hour, tops." The woman told Alan.

"Okay let me get a rescue under way, I am going to come back onto this line in a minute or two so don't change the channel."

"Yes, sir. Thank you." Alan hit the mute button to her. John sat beside him and shook his head.

"Local authorities were all unresponsive." John told him. Alan nodded and pushed another button. Sending an alarm off down on the island.

"Thunderbird Five to Base." Alan stated.

"You still there Alan? Where's John?" Gordon joked before what sounded like a squeak and a thump before Jeff came on.

"What's going on, Alan."

"A rescue, your needed at..." Alan gave the information needed for the rescue quickly.

"FAB." Jeff spoke. Alan switched back to the woman.

"Mam?"

"Yes, it's rising faster!"

"Okay mam, I need you to stay calm. The Thunderbirds are on the way. Now stay on the line with me and tell me about yourself." Alan told her calmly to try and keep her calm.

Alan did not get cleared to un-dock from Five for another two hours.

"Thunderbird Three to Base, request permission to launch." Alan said.

"Per-per-per granted, Thunderbird Three." Brains said.

"Thunderbird Three to Thunderbird Five permission to un-dock."

"Permission granted." John stated.

"Launching in three-two-one..." Once again, Alan was off only this time he was alone.

"Entering atmosphere in three...two...what the?" Alan yelled into his microphone as he quickly pulled up as his heart raced. He had nearly avoided hitting a giant asteroid. One that for some reason was not coming up on monitors.

"Oh God. Oh God. Oh God." Alan was muttering over and over into his open microphone.

"Alan? ALAN!" Jeff yelled.

"Oh God. Oh God. Oh God..."

"Alan Jefferson Tracy, answer me now!" Jeff commanded.

"I'm here..." Alan whispered sitting back in his seat as he moved his ship into orbit around earth. "I've gone into orbit just outside the atmosphere. I...I should be dead." Alan said quietly. A chill went down Jeff and all of his sons back.

"What happened, son?" Jeff asked calmer now that Alan was responding.

"An asteroid, a huge asteroid that was not on my monitors. Could be because it has already began to enter the atmosphere...I don't know. By my calculations I should not be talking to you right now. It was like I was in slow motion and the asteroid was speeding up. I may have sustained damage, need to check for damage before re-entering the atmosphere." Alan spoke with a shaky voice.

"Are you alright?" John asked his bother.

"I'm in little bit of shock, maybe. But yeah, I'm fine. How did the rescue end?" Alan asked trying to move his mind in another direction.

"It went off without a hitch. Everyone was ready as per your instructions." Alan nodded and began to run a full diagnostic of his ship.

"Good to hear, so your all on your way home?" Alan asked.

"Are ETA is ten minutes." Scott spoke up.

"Okay, um...Brians are you listening?" Alan asked.

"I'm he-he-hear, Alan."

"Could you go over the diagnostics as they come in as well? I'm a little shaky and don't really trust my eyes very well at this moment." Alan asked.

"I am opening the pro-program right now, Alan."

"Thank you, Brian's."

"No problem, Alan." Alan sighed as he began to to really calm down. He pushed a button and video from cameras placed all over the ship appeared. Alan made sure all written and video diagnostics were copied down to Brains.

"I don't see any d-d-damage." Alan stated after an hour of going over all the data.

"I ag-ag... concur, Alan." With a relived sigh Alan asked for a new window to get through the atmosphere to get back to earth.

"Your window is in five minutes, Thunderbird Three." Jeff spoke.

"Okay, I'm getting her ready and positioned for another go."

"FAB." Jeff responded. Alan quickly got his bird ready before sitting back and looking down at the earth. The change from day into night was the best part of going up into space, the just staring at the earth circle below you was the best part of being IN space. It was so calming and yet amazing to look at.

"Window in Ten...Nine...Eight...Seven..."Jeff started making Alan jump. Quickly starting thrusters, Alan did last minute positioning before Jeff got to one. With that, Alan was once again on the move heading the short distance towards the atmosphere. Alan frowned as he was jerked around a lot more then was normal. Something seemed off, he was half way through the atmosphere when the alarms began to go off and he found himself with out any controls. Eyes wide in horror, Alan waited for the chance when he could make radio contact, something you could not do in the atmosphere. Suddenly he was out and free falling super fast towards the earth he had been admiring below.

"Mayday! Mayday! I've lost all controls and am falling fast!" Alan yelled into the now open microphone as he tried every restart he could think of.

"You can't do it, Alan." Kendra's voice spoke from the seat behind him. Alan glared back at the grinning beast before returning to the controls.

"Mayday!" Alan yelled.

"Alan, pull up! Pull up!" The sound of one of his brothers yelled into his ear piece.

"I am!" Alan yelled back. The engine won't start! I need help!"

"Your not going to get any help, Alan. Your going to die painfully as you should have before." Kendra whispered into Alan's ear.

"Shut up, Kendra! Alex, nows a good time to help! I'm calling all angels, please!" Alan yelled towards the sky, ignoring the laughing behind him. The earth was coming alarmingly close in the window. The vast ocean was coming up to meet him, family members were screaming in his ear none of it made any since at this point. Without thinking he switched off the offending ear piece.

Then everything went silent. A calm washed over Alan like he had never felt before. The engine light remained off, the earth was almost there, and Alan pulled up on the stick and watched in amazement as his Thunderbird slowly moved to where her nose was facing higher then her bottom. Then ever so gently the craft landed in the water. The ship emergency balloons launched to keep the Bird afloat. Time seemed to speed up to a normal pace as Alan just sat there shaking a loud rushing sound in his ears. He realized belatedly in pure amazement that he was alive and intact. Bruis ran across his chest from the safety straps he never was thankful for until that moment. He also held a pounding headache but he was thankful to be able to have one.

Alan let the first sound come one of his mouth since talking to his family. It came out as a sort of screaming moan.

"Thank you." Alan just sat there for a minute or two shaking from the shock before his brain caught up with his body.

Belatedly Alan found the ear piece he had been wearing but the line was dead, so he turned to his watch.

"Thunderbird Three to Base."

It was happening again. In a period of less then five years his youngest stood on the very brink of dying. Jeff stood by his desk waiting as Alan went through the atmosphere after having a near fatal miss with a unknown asteroid sensors should have picked up in the area long before it even got to the atmosphere. He thought he was going to have a heart attack when the impact alarm had gone off and Alan was suddenly yelling right before he was to enter the atmosphere. Although all tests showed the ship miraculously undamaged, Jeff had a bad feeling. His fears came to a head when after the normal three hour no contact time turned into four minutes then five. His other sons and friend held there breaths beside him, waiting. Then a signal appeared on radar, along with many alarms.

"Mayday! Mayday! I've lost all controls and am falling fast!" Alan's voice filled with pure fear yelled from the speakers. More alarms went off and pictures of the rapidly falling ship come up on monitors. It's nose pointing straight down.

"Alan, pull up! Pull up!" Scott was yelling in the background.

"I am!" Alan growled back. There was the sound of whispering.

"Is there someone else on board with him?" Virgil asked. Johns face paled even more then is was already, from his picture on the wall. Tin Tin walked at hearing the yelling.

"Shut up Kendra! Alex, nows a good time to help me! I'm calling all angels, please!" Alan's voice cried, breaking his brothers hearts as they waited frozen in there spots.

"Fight her, Alan! You survived her once, you can do it again!" John was sobbing into the microphone. At the same time Scott was yelling:

"Turn it again! Is the main switch flipped? Alan you have to find a way to turn on the engines, it couldn't have been damaged. What if your..." The line suddenly went to static, the alarms were silent and the picture of Thunderbird Three went blank.

"Alan?" Gordon made his first sound since this started. "No...No...No..." He sunk to the floor in tears. Tin Tin still stood frozen in the doorway. Scott stood up suddenly his chair scrapping the floor.

"I'm going to take Thunderbird One to Threes last know location." Scott whispered. Virgil took a step back.

"I'll take Two" Jeff only nodded mutely. Scott and Virgil both patted Tin Tin's back as they passed. She did not move a muscle. Lucy and Carter appeared wide eyed into Johns screen and looked at there mom.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing baby." Tin Tin answered after a moment.

"Daddy, okay?" Carter asked.

"Daddy is fine, honey. I can feel it." Tin Tin sighed in relief.

"How do you know?" Gordon asked from the floor.

"Thunderbird Three to Base." Alan's voice came over the watch on Jeff's wrist. Everyone left in the room seemed to melt in relief as well.

"Base here, it's good to hear your voice." Jeff chocked out.

"It's good to be able to speak." Alan nodded.

"Where are you?" Jeff asked.

"Floating in an ocean. I still don't have engines or power for that matter. Opening hatch to let some air in, it's getting really stuffy and hot in here." Alan sounded extremely tired.

"Are you hurt?" Gordon's voice was heard through the watch from a distance.

"Bumps and lots of bruising on my chest. Other then that I seem fine."

"Seat belt?" Gordon asked with a wince.

"Yeah, is Tin Tin alright?" Alan asked.

"I'm fine, Alan. Don't you ever do that to me again!" Tin Tin told him sternly. "Now, come home.." They heard Alan laugh.

"Yes mam, is someone on the way?"

"Scott and Virgil are both on the way. Call them and let them know your alright." Jeff grinned.

"FAB." Alan turned off the transmitter and everyone on the island sat back smiling.

Alan leaned out of Thunderbird Three onto the balloon and took a deep breath of fresh air. Along with the engines it seemed air circulation had been cut off at some point as well. While he was outside he took a good look at that side of his B ird and groaned. Apparently the flammable paint could not withstand the extended time in the atmosphere.

Alan shuddered at how close he had come to exploding. With a shudder he turned his watch back on and made a call.

"Thunderbird Three to Thunderbird One and Two." Alan stated.

"Alan?" Scott yelled a large grin plastered to his excited face.

"Good to hear from you, sprout!" Virgil told him. Alan smiled back at the now split screen.

"Yeah, same here. Umm...I think I may be a little south west of where I was when everything turned off."

"Where on our way. We are almost where you were and I am triangulating where your watch signal is coming from now." Scott told him.

"Thank you. ETA?"

"Ten minutes." Scott told him, and he nodded.

"How's your Bird?" Virgil asked.

"Going to need a lot of work done to it...oh crap." Alan mumbled having just glanced back into the cockpit.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked.

"I'm taking on water." Alan stated simply. Not at all surprised at the turn of events.


	4. The Storm

A/N: 10-17-06 HA! Another chapter out, and right smack dab in the middle of my move. G To bad I can't post it right away. Still don't have Internet. And I won't for another two weeks at least! Not sure what I posted in my last A/N, but you should know that this story is finished, I am just trying to find time to type. I have also been promoted at work and will be starting school soon. But don't worry this will get out! LOL! - Lauren

A/N: Well while I waited forever for the Internet to turn on you will be thrilled to know that all chapters for this story are officially typed up! Now it's just a matter of posting. Not all at once of course. :)

Chapter Four: The Storm

Alan watched as Thunderbird One appeared in the distance. It really hurt to move and Alan briefly wondered if he should ask Scott to send the lift down to pick him up. Scott came to a stop above Thunderbird Three causing it to rock violently. Not at all prepared Alan found himself suddenly in the freezing water. Quickly surfacing Alan cursed and tried to pull himself back onto the balloon but slipped before he could get both hands on it. He treaded water for a moment staring at his latest obstacle, when he heard Kendra laugh. Tensing up he looked around only to notice to his horror, a shark fin coming quickly towards him.

"Oh..." Alan mumbled when he also noticed he was bleeding from somewhere.

"Alan, are you alright?" Scott's voice boomed down from the speakers on Thunderbird One. Alan shook his head in the negative and pointed at the shark before trying desperately to get back onto the balloon. Thunderbird Three jerked violently pushing Alan under the water once again only this time he found himself under her. The shark was swimming harder now, it's eyes on its dinner. Bubbles and mud made it hard to see and Alan desperately tried to find his way back above water, that's when he saw it. A human sized hole in the hull of Thunderbird Three. Swimming as hard as he could, Alan lifted his body into his Bird ignoring all the giant cuts and slices he was creating in his skin as he squeezed through the metal. Alan swam up to the surface just as the shark slammed hard at the hole below him, It was two big; but still determined to get its pray so it kept slamming at the hole with it's whole body. Alan swam to the cockpit and jammed the cockpit door shut behind him.

The small area tilted in Alan's vision and he had to stay still for a moment as he tried not to vomit. Carefully Alan climbed back out of the emergency hatch onto the balloon, this time making sure he had a firm hold of his bird in case she rocked again.

"Alan!! Oh God! How???" Virgil's voice yelled down. Alan lifted a bloodied hand in the thumbs up signal he wanted to leave. Virgil hovered over and began to lower the lift much to Alan's relief. It come up right to the edge of the balloon and Alan stepped onto it, inside the door to the cockpit began to bang open as the shark tried to get in. Alan grabbed the picture of his family be always kept with him in the cockpit before the lift began to rise. Alan laid on his back in sheer exhaustion.

"Oh, man..." Alan whispered.

"Alan!" Virgil yelled as he ran over to where Alan was laying.

"Hey." Alan mumbled. "Not having a good day." Virgil laughed.

"Yeah, well you look horrible."

"Thanks, wanna go home."

"I'm thinking more along the lines of hospital." Alan's eyes grew wide with fear.

"No! Bad things happen to me there." Virgil sighed.

"Scott, I have him on board. I'm going to take him into the infirmary to check him out, if you want to go grab the equipment to grab Thunderbird Three out of the water I will probably still be here when you get back." Virgil stated via radio.

"FAB, let me know how he's doing." Scott replied sounding like he wanted to be there checking his brother out himself. Virgil practically lifted Alan who insisted on walking to the infirmary. Alan laid down with a sigh as a scanner ran a diagnostic scan over his entire body. Meanwhile Virgil worked on stopping the bleeding with clotting disinfectant and bandages.

"One liter of blood needed." A computerized voice spoke. Alan moaned. Virgil grabbed the O+ blood out of the fridge and hooked it up much to Alan's chagrin.

"Don't you dare put that in my arm. I do not want that in my vain." Alan growled quietly. Virgil grinned.

"Sorry, Alan. If the computer says you need it, then you must really need it. You know how it is." Alan groaned as Virgil tried to gently start an IV.

"You suck at that you know." Alan growled. Virgil grimaced.

"I thankfully don't have to practice putting IVs in to often."

"Practice on an orange or something." Alan mumbled his eyes growing heavy.

"Speaking of practicing, when are you getting your Intermediate EMT license?"

"I will, I just need some time."

"So have you decided to major in race car driving?" Virgil asked with a grin. Alan rolled his eyes.

"I wish!" His eyes closed.

"Night, Alan."

"Night..." Alan started but was fast asleep before he could finish.

Alan woke up slowly feeling not completely there. Opening his eyes he tensed, not only was he no longer on Thunderbird Two, but he was not at Tracy Island or a hospital either. Instead he found himself in a very long green field. Grass was the only thing you could see for as far as the eye could see.

"Hey Alan." A slightly familiar voice spoke. Alan spun around confused. Tommy, the boy who was 'almost' "The One" stood before him grinning. He was also one of the ghosts who helped Alan defeat Kendra the first time.

"Hey Tommy." Alan sighed.

"Where here to help you, you know." Tommy spoke. "You helped us, we're going to help you. We are going through all the library's up here looking for a way to stop her again."

"Thank you." Alan sighed before a thought came to him. "Wait, up here? Am I dead again?!?"

"Umm, well sort of. It's still not your time, but you are having a severe allergic reaction from something that bit you in that water. It's time for you to wake up, now." Alan's world went black then he was awake again and sitting up wide eyed, sucking in air as alarms blared wildly around him. An arm carefully guided him back on to his back. Beside him his father was replacing defibrillator paddles on to the machine with shaking hands. Alan glanced around and found himself back on Tracy Island in the infirmary. Wire and tubes were all over the place and Virgil, Brains and his dad were standing over him.

"Welcome back, son." Jeff smiled. Alan nodded glaring cross eyed at the annoying oxygen mask on his face.

"...happened?" Alan croaked out, his tung feeling much bigger then it should feel.

"You started having trouble breathing, your throat swelled up blocking your airway as I was pulling up to Tracy Island. I had you on oxygen and we rushed you here where the monitor told us your heart rhythm was off. That's about the time you crashed." Virgil started.

"We shot you with an e-e-epi pen and began co-compressions while Mr T-T-Tracy got the paddles r-r-ready. We sh-sh-shocked you four times."

"Scared the crap out of us! You have got to stop doing that!" Gordon stated from his position against the far wall.

"You are in so much trouble, Mr.!" Tin Tin stormed in. "I told you to come home safe! Your the most obstenet person I know!" Tin Tin stepped up to the bed, her face blotchy from crying.

"Sorry, I tried."

"I know baby, it wasn't your fault." Tin Tin bent over and kissed Alan's clammy forehead. Alan gave a weak smile.

"You know this only happens when 'she's' here." Alan mumbled.

"We will get rid of her for good this time." Tin Tin whispered loudly.

"Good." Alan fell asleep.

"Who?" Gordon asked Tin Tin sighed.

"Kendra."

"The nurse?!?" Gordon asked.

"The DEAD nurse?" Virgil asked.

"Yeah, she's trying to finish what she started. But all the ghosts Alan helped when Kendra was alive are helping him now. Alan told me that angels were helping also." Tin Tin sighed, ignoring all the crazy looks she was receiving. "Anyways they are working on a way to destroy Kendra for good."

"Okay, start over...ghosts from when Kendra was alive?" Gordon looked like he was merely humoring her.

"We should wait for Alan to wake up, and Fermat is not busy to explain this."

"Mmm not really asleep..." Alan mumbled.

"And I'm right here." Fermat briskly walked in.

"When I disappeared, ghosts appeared. They told me I had to get rid of Kendra, that I was 'the one' the only one who could.

"We thought he was c-c-crazy when he told us he was seeing g-g-g-ghosts until they showed themselves to us." Fermat continued. I take it we-we-were telling out biggest secret?" Fermat asked Tin Tin who nodded.

"That's when information began to come in. We tracked her to a hospital in New York City." Tin Tin continued.

" Snore " Alan really was asleep this time. Fermat snorted in amusement.

"We created a plan to go to New York and fi-fi-locate her so that we could go to the po-po-law enforcement.

"But she found us first, the rest of that portion of the story you all know about. The last time we saw the ghosts before now was back in the woods when we all went to visit the burnt down hospital. All of Kendra's victims were there to say thank you and goodbye."

"It was one of the m-m-most amazing sites I have ever seen." Fermat stated with a far away look.

"Well that certainly is the shortest version of that story." Tin Tin mumbled.

"You can s-s-say that again." Fermat grinned.

"This new story however is not nearly finished. All of the explosions, fires, missing child, Alan's rocket troubles and all of the little things that have been happening around here are all Kendra and her minion, back to finish what she started." Tin Tin explained.

"But Alan is n-n-not alone here either. He has us, the ghosts from Kendra's first round, and now Angels on his side, all sent on this mission to pr-pr-protect Alan."

"Or at least to keep him alive." Tin Tin sighed as she played with her husbands hair. The room was silent for a good long three minutes.

"Seriously?" Gordon asked, Tin Tin and Fermat nodded.

"You know if Alan had told me that I would never have believed him." Virgil mumbled.

"So only the three of you know about this?" Jeff asked.

"No, John knows. That's why he has the children. Kendra was using them to get to us." Tin Tin stated. "I miss them so much."

"So, how are you going to stop...her? It?..." Scott asked looking skeptical.

"We have no idea. But it's being worked on as we speak."

"By who?" Gordon asked, causing everyone else to roll there eyes.

"The beyond..." Tin Tin waved her hand towards the sky.

"Oh..." Gordan stood back against the wall.

"That is just...strange." Brains stated.

"No ki-ki-kidding!" Fermat muttered.

"Had to revise the entire way we looked at life." Tin Tin growled. As if they knew they were being talked about, two ghost appeared.

"Kendra has created a hurricane, it will be here in ten hours, tops. You will need to get your things inside or tied securely down and your Thunderbirds into the sky quickly. There will be many rescue calls during the storm but no one will be able to leave once the storm hits." A ghost told them before they both disappeared. Tin Tin nodded grimly as the others in the room looked at them in confusion.

"You all didn't hear or s-see them?" Fermat asked.

"Them?" Gordon asked.

"The two ghost that were here just a second ago?" Tin Tin stated. All they received were shaking heads. "Well, they told us that Kendra has created a hurricane and we need to get ready which includes getting things inside and the Thunderbirds up in the air before the hurricane hits. We have less then ten hours."

"Wouldn't John have notified us by n..." Scott started but was interupped by John in a small picture frame.

"Thunderbird Five to Base." John spoke a worried look on his face.

"Base receiving." Jeff stated.

"A huge hurricane has appeared out of nowhere. Nothing like it has ever been seen! It just appeared and is already much bigger then even a category five. If the scale went higher I would make it a seven or an eight maybe! Anyways it's headed straight for the island! You all need to get out of there!" The family turned to stare at Tin Tin and Fermat who both looked like they clearly wanted to say: 'I told you so.'

"We need to get the Thunderbird onto the main land. Something tells me that you three won't be evacuation with the rest of us?" Jeff asked not liking the thought of it. Tin Tin nodded.

"Sorry, Mr. Tracy. But we have to stay behind. It's all going to end one way or another during this storm."

"But will you be okay?" Jeff asked. "With the Kendra...thing..."

"We will do the best we can."

"C-come on guys, we need to bring in everything and get the hurricane shutters down." Brains stated.

"We also need to get all of the equipment into the Birds for what could be a week, maybe longer." Scott stated. Tin Tin and Fermat looked stricken at the thought of being left alone for a week maybe longer in the middle of the biggest hurricane ever seen with a bunch of demons out to kill them. Gordon seemed to be sharing there thoughts.

"Will we be able to have contact with them during the storm?"

"We have ne-ne-never dealt with a storm of this mag-mag-size before. Th-Th- tectonically as long as the satellite stays put we should have li-li-little trouble communicating." Brains told them.

"Alright, let's get started." Jeff stood up.

"I will s-stay with Alan and get the emergency protections up and running." Brian's sat down behind a computer.

The rest of the day went by in a blink of an eye as dreary storm clouds billowed there way towards the island. The island's animals fled either by flight or by hiding leaving the usually loud island eerily silent.

Alan woke again slowly and was relived to find he was not in much pain.

"Morphine working?" Brains asked.

"Yeah..." Alan croaked out. Alan looked at the hurricane panels in the place of windows. "What's going on?"

"That K-Kendra thing created a hur-hur-hurricane. Your father and brothers have le-le-gone with the Thunderbirds so that they could still go on re-re-rescues. It hit an hour ago, three hours before it was pr-pr-predicted to. We barely got the Thunderbirds into the air."

"Communications?" Alan asked.

"The storm took out the satellite right away. The power is still on, and is being routed from internal generators as they are supposed to. Brains told him as he checked Alan's vitals. Alan's eyes drooped and he was out again.

When Alan woke up the next time he noticed he was much more level headed and felt more like himself. This included being able to feel every bump as the bed he was in was being moved.

"What's going on?" Alan mumbled.

"The electricity is off, there is a storm surge and we need to get up to higher ground. Fermat explained.

"Any other problems?" Alan asked feeling well enough to sit up, but not while they were moving.

"Not yet, honey. Let's not buy trouble. The water will hopefully go down soon and we will be free to roam around again." Tin Tin spoke up. Alan nodded. They reached the second floor and walked over to the lounge area. They could really hear the storm blowing above.

"Th-this is the most secure room on the second st-st-floor. Brian's told them.

"Have you been able to get in touch with my dad or brothers?" Alan felt completely out of the loop.

"No." Fermat spoke.

"Then were truly alone here." Alan stated.

"Yeah, but at least were together and the children are safe up in space, not here in this."

"Poor John," Alan laughed. "Stuck with who knows how many rescues this storm is bringing and two twins to take care of all in a small space." Alan grinned.

Tin Tin grinned. "We are so going to owe him." Alan nodded. A loud crack interrupted the quiet conversation, making them jump.

"What was that?" Alan asked.

"The roof!" Fermat yelled as yet another crack was heard.

"Where do we go?" Tin Tin asked over the loud rushing sounds.

"Out of here!" Brains yelled back. Alan grabbed his IV pole, not quite ready to part with the morphine while he was stuck running around. Getting off the bed they began to rush out of the room as it began to split apart.

Tin Tin and Fermat flanked Alan holding him up right as they ran through the hall ways at the rear of the group. The next loud crack startled them, but nothing like that happened next would.


	5. The Last Battle

A/N: Hell has frozen over! I have written two chapters in one day!! AND I am about to write the LAST chapter right now! G Hmm...I wonder what I'll write next...any ideas?

Chapter Five: The Last Battle

The small group had only been running for a few seconds before another loud crack was heard followed by the ground shaking, hard. The next thing Alan, Tin Tin and Fermat knew they were falling two floors. They didn't have time to even cry out before they hit the water with a splash.

"What the...!" Alan yelled after spluttering up water.

"Were we kn-kn-knocked out?" Fermat asked as he dogie paddled towards a floating dresser.

"I don't know but this water is freezing! We need to get someplace dry." Tin Tin yelled over the roaring wind. They began to swim towards the house but a sudden current began to pull them out towards the ocean, or wherever the ocean was supposed to be anyways.

"No! We can't be pulled out! Grab on to something!" Tin Tin yelled, grabbing onto a tree trunk. Fermat and Alan did the same.

"I – I can't feel my arms! I do-do-don't know if I am going to be able to ho-ho-hold on much longer!" Fermat yelled.

"Hold on!" Tin Tin and Alan yelled back. Then the water was gone. It was like the ocean had sucked it all back in. The three hit the ground thankful they had not been that far up.

Holding on to each other and anything else they could grab on to help pull them up towards the caves.

"The wind is s-s-so strong! We need help!" Fermat yelled. Alan shook his head.

"We are getting help! Look how strong the wind is blowing in the distance." Alan yelled back. Fermat's eyes grew large at the site. Around them they felt like they were being beaten up, but nothing like it looked in the distance where trees were being up rooted and flying like paper airplanes. The rain was so thick around them it you could barely see.

"Wow..." Fermat mumbled but no one heard him. He barely heard himself. Slowly they made there way through what was left of the forest, dodging flying debris as they went.

Finally after what felt like hours the three cold and windswept adults made it to the miraculously undamaged cave.

Alan ran a hand over Tin Tin's bulging belly and received a tiny kick to the hand from the upset baby within. Grinning in relief the three cuddled up together modesty swept away with the wind as they tried to get warm. As if on cue the cave seemed to warm up a little bit and become a lot more full as at least twelve young and older ghosts appeared around them.

"You are safe for now." Tommy smiled.

"We have made this a protected area and therefore can tell you our plans." Tommy told them. "The satellite at the top of the mountain has been made another safe spot for a little while anyways. There we have gathered all the tools you will need to set up a trap. When the eye of the hurricane comes you must race to the socialite and use it to create a giant electric field. We will be fighting Kendra and the demons, leading them toward you and the trap. Be ready! As soon as everyone is ready it is important that you all get well away from the electrical field. God will supply the electricity we need to be destroy Kendra and those that walk with her." Tommy told them quickly. The three nodded wide eyed.

Fire appeared in the middle of the cave along with food, water and sleeping bags. The three scooted over to the fire and sighed.

"Thank you." Alan told them.

"Your welcome." Tommy smiled. "Now get comfortable, rest up and discuss how you might do this, the eye will be here in three days, tops."

"What about everyone else?" Fermat asked worriedly.

"Everyone is fine, worried but fine." With that the ghosts disappeared, but the shield keeping the wind out remained. Alan, Tin Tin and Fermat talked about the quickest ways to get up the mountain, then out of plain board om planned out a Plan B, C, D and even an E. Fermat and Tin Tin got into a deep discussion about ways to create the electrical field, Alan slept off the pain that was still coursing though his body from the wreak.

By the third day they, (being Fermat and Tin Tin) had analyzed all possibilities to death, it was Alan however who brought up a very good point.

"With what electricity are we going to use?" Alan mumbled in the afternoon of day two. Now they were all quiet as they sat back and silently watched the storm outside and wondered what there families were doing. They discussed the different ways God could create the electricity, but that too was in the back of there minds. Tommy appeared out of no where, causing the three to jump high almost hitting there heads on the top of the cave.

"The eye approaches! Get ready!" Tommy yelled, the three stood at the end of the cave stiffly trying desperately to warm up there stiff muscles. The storm seemed to quiet then altogether stop. It was a strange change after listening and seeing the storming for so long. The shield disappeared and the three began to run as fast as their stiff bodies would let them. They did not get very far before they stopped dead in there tracks in shock. The forest around them was gone. Trees lay everywhere, they turned towards the house, half of it was gone.

"Come on, we have to stop this!" Alan yelled before they began to run and jump over trees and debris once again towards the now very visible top of the mountain, where the undamaged satellite stood proudly.

"Alright, were going to line the ground with thin metal wire in a fifty by fifty square feet set by metal poles. We have to move quickly, let's go!" Tin Tin stated as they rummaged through the pile of metal equipment. The two men nodded, grabbed the equipment they would need and set to work.

Putting the poles down was easy enough in the very wet earth, however getting the wires to stay was a completely different story. The wire had to be right above ground but not touching it. Getting it to stay was the true challenge. It took two hours to complete the square, then they had to hook it up to the satellite. A loud continuous roar was heard in the distance causing the three to jump.

"The battle..." Alan whispered wide eyed.

"Oh..." Tin Tin shivered in fear.

"L-l-look!" Fermat yelled looking behind them. What looked like a giant swirling wall of water was coming towards them.

"How long do you think until the other half of the hurricane hit's us?" Alan asked starring at the wall of the storm. Fermat did some quick calculations in his head.

"Less then an h-hour." He whispered. They turned towards the direction of the battle only to find that they were now able to see it.

The battle was like nothing any of the three adults had ever seen even in there dreams. Two giant cloud one the purest of white, the other blacker then black pushed against each other. The white cloud slowly moved the battle towards the three adults. Lightning flashed in the rapidly darkening sky as the hurricane came closer.

"What are we going to do" Alan yelled over the roaring battle and storm.

"Lightning!" Fermat yelled. A grin spread across Tin Tin and Alan's face. They raced to the pile of poles and began to erect a long sturdy pole while Fermat worked on hooking it up to the system they had created.

"What are the chanced that lightning will strike exactly when needed?" Tin Tin yelled.

"It will," Alan yelled. "We need to run!" Upon looking back they found the battle much closer. The battles mere presents could be felt like static electricity. Of course that could be because they were closest to the dark side of the battle.

You could see inside the clouds better as they got closer. Only half of both sides were left. When an angel was stricken down they would disappear in a cloud of white smoke. A demon would go up in flames. The fight was being fought with long bright swards and shields each intricately decorated.

Tin Tin screamed as she watched a sward punch though Tommy's chest. Tommy gasped wide eyed before disappearing in a thick blinding white cloud. Tin Tin sobbed into Alan's chest as he hugged her close to him. The demons were in position and Kendra appeared at the front facing Alan, Tin Tin and Fermat. She began to laugh.

"You see? You don't have a cha..." Before she could finish her sentence a large strike of lightning crashed loudly onto the pole. Blue electrical currents ran spectacularly though the wires. The demons froze, Kendra yelled in utter rage before they were all engulfed in a giant black flame. The screams heard from within would forever haunt the three to there own dying day. All at once the flames were gone and so was the demons. The three turned over to where the angels had been standing but they too were gone. Alan turned his head away before shouting in fright. The hurricane was right behind them, they would never make it back to the caves. They ducked to the ground hugging each other waiting for the inevitable. Nothing happened. Looking up cautiously they were shocked to see clear blue sky's for as far as the eye could see. A warm healing breeze blew through and the three, soaking wet, throughly exhausted , stunned and muddy adults stood up and looked around in shock. The satellite stood smoking next to them.

"What a week." Alan mumbled. Tin Tin grunted looking down at her belly.

"The baby agrees." She grinned.

"We sh-sh-should get back to the house and find out how everyone is." Fermat stated and they began the slow journey towards the house. Upon seeing the house they all stopped and sighed, up close the damage did not look as bad.

"Let's go home." Alan smiled and they headed once again for home. Alan pushed open the front door and they began to walk around and over the debris until they got to the hallway.

"Hello?' Alan yelled.

"Alan?" A faint voice was heard in the distance.

"Where are you?" Tin Tin called.

"Silos!" The now identifiable voice of Brains called back. They made there way tiredly down the stairs to the Silos.

"Oh good." Fermat said at seeing everyone safe and sound. Brains ran up and hugged his son. Ohana hugged Tin Tin and Alan stood back and smiled in the corner. He lifted his watch and set it to pick up another distant back up satellite, to far away to use during a storm.

"Base to Thunderbird Five." Alan said. Johns slightly unfocused face appeared on the tiny screen.

"Alan?!?" John looked elated. Alan looked the same.

"It's over! It's ALL over!" Alan grinned. John sat frozen, letting the word wash over him. Over. He grinned wider.

"Great news!" John smiled.

"How are the children?" Tin Tin appeared over Alan's shoulders.

"There just fine. A little home sick maybe, but there having fun."

"Good to hear. Alright I will let you go call the rest of the family and tell them the great news and that were all doing fine down here. Oh, and were ready for a vacation!" Alan grinned. John nodded.

"FAB." John pressed the hang up button reluctantly before pressing another.

"Thunderbird Five to Thunderbirds." John spoke. Four faces appeared on the large screen. They had been hiding out at Lady Penelope's home since the storm began.

"What's going on, John?" Any word from the island?" Jeff asked. John grinned, his father had only asked that question every time Johns face appeared on screen.

"They are all alive and doing well. Alan told me to tell you it's ALL over. " John smiled at the releaved look on his fathers face. Loud cheers were heard behind Jeff.

"Alright boys, it's time to go home." Another round of cheers were heard.

"Oh, and I have a message for Alan, they want a vacation." John stated. Jeff laughed.

"And they'll get one."


	6. The EndAgain

A/N: The last chapter! Three chapters in ONE day! The world must have ended! LOL! Wow I've spent a lot of time at my computer today. :) Well enjoy! 10-26-06.

Chapter Six: The End...Again

Alan grinned as he watched the Thunderbirds coming towards him on the island. The thought of the silos popped into his head and how the doors to them were blocked.

"Wonder where there going to land." Tin Tin asked from beside him. Alan grinned and shrugged.

"There are enough trees down, there is bound to be a spot someplace on the island." Alan said and Tin Tin rolled her eyes. They watched as Scott landed One in an open field that wasn't there before the storm. Virgil landed Two in a recently cleared parking strip. Tin Tin rested her head on Alan's shoulder a tear escaping the corner of her right eye.

"It's over..." She whispered. Alan turned and hugged his wife. Slowly they made there way back towards home. They were met at the door by Jeff who engulfed them in a large hug. Alan smiled into his fathers shoulder. His entire body still ached but he couldn't squeeze tight enough.

"I love you, dad." Alan mumbled, finally realizing he had subconsciously thought he was truly not going to make it. That he would never see his family again.

"I love you too, son." Jeff whispered back.

"Alan, Thunderbird Three crashed." Tin Tin stated loudly. Alan turned to look at her as if she had grown another head.

"Yes honey, I know. I was in it. It happened almost a week ago. Why?" Alan asked.

"The children! How are we going to get the children and John home?" Tin Tin looked truly frantic. "I want my babies!"

"Brains and Fermat already made progress on Three. The water damage has been reversed and the haul patched up. All that needs to be done is put a new engine in as well as electrical wiring and a new consul and seats."Alan explained. In order to keep his mind off of the possible fate of his son and extended family Brains worked the entire three days of the hurricane on Thunderbird Three." Jeff explained, Tin Tin slumped in relief.

"I want them home." She muttered.

"Me too, honey." Alan kissed her head.

They stepped into the living room only to be engulfed again in hugs from the rest of the family.

"Are you sure it's over?" Scott asked in all seriousness. Alan sobered up and nodded. "They were all destroyed."

"Good, now you all look like you need a good nights sleep before we begin operation clean up. It begins bright an early so rest up." Jeff stated behind them. The group moaned at the thought but headed for their rooms and showers never the less.

Alan smiled at his wife from within Thunderbird Five. Instead of brining the twins home to the still un-air conditioned home, they decided to just replace John who was itching to go home and help out. This would be Tin Tin's first official mission up in space.

"Excited about really logging those space hours?" Alan asked.

"So is Junior here." Tin Tin grinned back. Alan smiled before going to check on the children playing in the playroom. When he returned he stood in the background watching Tin Tin go through the paperwork with a smile. He was thankful he could do this.

They had been on Thunderbird Five for three months now and Tin Tin's stomach was now very large. She sat on a rocking chair listening to headphones while Alan worked at the desk. He was just finishing up on the latest mission report when a gasp behind interrupted him. He turned around and noticed a puddle below the chair. She looked up at Alan with wide eyes.

"It's to early, Alan. This baby still has a month!" She whispered. Alan nodded, he know that he couldn't take Tin Tin back to earth to the professional help she needed as it was now to dangerous with labor starting. Alan shuddered, this was always a possibility having stayed up here for so long they just hadn't expected this to happen so early. They were due to leave in only seventeen hours! He was going to have to deliver his child up here, alone...and he was terrified. He had only read about how to do this and watched it as the twins were delivered, but that was nothing to actruly doing it!.

"Do you think you can make it to bed while I call Virgil up here?" Alan asked. Tin Tin nodded before heading the shortest way towards there bedroom. Alan turned around and quickly hit the comm button.

"Thunderbird Five to Base." Nothing happened. Alan frowned before trying again. Again nothing happened. A loud groan came from the bedroom and Alan began to panic. He punched the emergency button before running for the bedroom. He was half way there when all of the electricity went off. Alan froze, flashbacks of other reasons things have gone wrong up here and to him rushed through his head. They said it was over! Turning around he checked the guages, everything but the power was working fine. He quickly flicked a switch and the emergency power turned on to full in the bedrooms. A small computer told him a fuse had blown and that emergency systems were being transferred to Tracy Island until the problem was fixed. Alan grinned, that meant that even if a rescue call came in, he could still be at Tin Tin's side. He checked quickly on the sleeping twins before running for his bedroom grabbing supplies on the way.

"What's wrong with the lights?" Tin Tin asked.

"Fuse popped, it means all emergency calls will be transferred to Tracy Island. How are the contractions?"

"Close, this one is coming fast, Alan." Tin Tin looked worried.

"Don't be scared honey, I know what I'm doing." Alan grinned an evil smile at his wife who promptly slapped his leg. The only part of him she could reach.

"Okay, lift your legs, let me see where you are." She complied with a glare.

"Woah!" Alan yelled.

"WHAT?!? Alan what's wrong!"

"I can see the head!" Alan called. "Push, honey." Alan's eyes widened as he helped the infant out. There was a loud wail of a cry from the tiny baby now up against his chest.

"Is it a girl or a boy, Alan?:" Tin Tin asked as she tried to catch her breath. Alan was silent for a moment.

"It's a girl." Alan grinned. "A ten finger, ten toe baby girl." Tin Tin sobbed happily. Alan carefully cut the cord before wrapping her in a soft towel and handing her to Tin Tin. He delivered the placenta before beginning to clean up. Soon he was laying in new clean cloths on the bed next to his wife. The twins had woken in all the noise and were now staring in wonder at their new sister. Alan stared at the infant in wonder, just as he had with the twins. There was a bang and a familure voice yelled into the spaceship sounding frightened.

"Hello?!?" Virgil yelled.

"Where in here!" The twins called waking the newborn who promptly began to cry loudly again.

"What the..." Came Scott's voice before Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon and Jeff ran into the small bedroom.

"Hey you guys, I would like you to meet the newest member of out family. Danielle."

"Oh..." Jeff trailed off.

"She was born thirty minutes ago." Alan whispered having gotten Danielle back to sleep. Jeff walked up eyes misty.

"Meed your newest granddaughter." Tin Tin smiled as she passed the baby up into Jeff's arms who began to beam proudly.

"What happened?" John asked quietly.

"Tin Tin's water broke. I wanted to get Virgil up here before she had the baby because reading about delivering is one thing, doing it is a completely different matter. I couldn't get through so I hit the emergency button then the power went off. I ran in here only to find that Danielle's head was already coming out. That was that, Tin Tin and Danielle did most of the work here." Alan explained. The family sat around the cramped small room passing the newborn around.

"Welcome to the world, love."

The End

A/N: This is the end of the Kendra stories. I hope you enjoyed. I look forward to having more ideas and shearing them with you. If you have any ideas for stories let me know and I will see what I can do. Thank you for reading! - Lauren


End file.
